


sunshine & whiskey

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbians, My First Rilaya, OTP Feels, Rilaya, Season 4 of Girl Meets World, The tags aren't in order because this thing is stupid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, bre writes shit, the timeline is a little messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 1: how your otp got together)Maya didn't think she was sunshine, but she was. After the whole mess that was sophomore year, at least something was right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So thebaywindows on tumblr has twelve days of canon challenge for Girl Meets World, since we don't know if netflix can pick it up or not because there's this whole mess with Disney being a show hog, and the fact that they're stingy with money and probably also axed GMW because of Rowan identifying as queer by not putting a label on her sexuality, like that combined with the current political climate.
> 
> Well I'm bisexual as fuck and I love lesbians, even though I haven't written them as much because I have never actually fooled around with a girl yet, since I met my boyfriend when I was a freshman and he was a sophomore, and we haven't found a good girl yet, plus a lot of other stuff, and I don't really want our relationship to change when we've been together for so long and we're probably going to get married.
> 
> But lesbian porn is great.

Riley broke up with Lucas three months ago, on the last day of sophomore year. She probably had waited too long, especially with her having been in London most of sophomore year, but Lucas had noticed her getting distant and that her feelings weren't in it. He didn't take it hard at all. Farkle and Smackle had broken up over winter break their sophomore year, and now Smackle was with Zay. Both Farkle and Lucas were pining after a new girl in their school, who was pretty mysterious compared to the amount of scars she had and the fact that she stayed alone except for another girl who her father had said was her cousin. That was the only thing he could reveal without breaking teacher confidentiality.

She loved Lucas, but she didn't love him like that. She did at first, but then she realized that she really did love him like a brother. It wasn't his fault, Cowboys were great and he would make someone a great husband, even a great father (with the way he played with Auggie and Ava and interacted with Maya's new baby sisters) someday. When she was so confused about her feelings, she turned to the internet, because she didn't know if she would get a clear answer of her parents.

As much as she liked the way guys at least looked, she didn't have feelings for them. It occurred to her that she would star at the woman who was undressed on the tv (aka Red Planet Diaries) or the girls playing beach volleyball or doing gymnastics in the olympics. The breeches the horsewomen wore didn't do anything bad either. Lucas had taken them back to Texas as friends, and she and Maya dressed up and English riders for fun, because one cliche in western books or movies was the uptight english rider falling for that hot cowboy.*

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Maya that day, or any day after that. Now, it was time for their annual sleepover the night before school started. It was now or never. She couldn't hide something this big, and Maya deserved to know how she felt.

"Maya, bay window at midnight." Riley hugged her, able to smell her sweet yet tart green apple scent (from her signature shampoo). "Why?" Maya's face twisted in confusion, holding Riley a little longer than usual. "I'll tell you at midnight." Riley smiled at Maya, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok." Maya and Riley did their usual sleepover activities, like watching High School Musical (the first and third, and not the second), and getting through as much Red Planet Diaries as they could before either of them fell asleep. Though this time, Maya had snuck a bottle of whiskey from her mom and Shawn. "We're not going to get drunk. How about we just each take a shot?"

"I guess. But that's it." Riley insisted. "Ok. I'll go first." Maya filled the cap from the whiskey and down it like a pro. She just shrugged. "Your turn." She refilled the cap and handed it to Riley.

Riley held the cap steady . She tried to drink it as fast as Maya, but was a little too sow. "Eww that is disgusting. We're never going that again!"

"Well you're not." Maya chuckled.

This time, it was Maya who dozed off first. Probably because Riley was too anxious.

_5 minutes to midnight._

"Maya... Maya..." Riley nudged Maya awaked. "Huh? Is Huckleberry here?" Maya mumbled, confused. Riley frowned. "No peaches, It's almost midnight." Maya looked at Riley. "Oh." She looked at the digital clock on the wall. "11:57."

Riley nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled. Maya gave her a serious look. "What's so important that we had to wait until midnight to go to the bay window?" She wondered.

"Come find out." Riley took Maya's hand, and led her to the bay window. She took a deep breath as the numbers on the digital clock rolled over to midnight. "You might not like me anymore after this, but I think I'm a lesbian."

Maya wasn't skeptical, but she played the part. "Though you dated Lucas and I've seen you oogle boys all the time." She looked into Riley's eyes. 

"Yeah, well, I don't feel that like of love towards boys, I just think they look pretty." Riley swallowed, trying to move her heart back from her throat. "But you're prettier. You're the most beautiful woman I know, and your ass looked amazing in those breeches back in Texas." She rambled.

Maya blushed, her pale skin turning a bright shade of pink. "What are you saying honey?" She had feeling that this was, but she was afraid of it, because she and Riley had been friends for so long.

"I love you Maya." Riley blurted. "And not just because we're friends." She bit her lip, watching Maya's face.

"I love you Riley. I've been so afraid to say anything, because what if you left like my dad. I'm still afraid of Shawn leaving when he's already been married to my mom longer than my dad was, since they weren't old enough to get married when they had me; and that whole thing with Huckleberry." Maya spoke so fast she had to take deep breath at the end.

"Oh peaches." Riley stroked Maya's hair. "I could never leave you, no matter what happens. Lucas still loves us, he buys us pizza when  we're too broke to buy our own. And don't get me started on Uncle Shawn." Maya chuckled at that, since Lucas had already gotten a job because of the fact of him being older.

"I guess you're right. But what does this mean?" Maya asked Riley. Riley paused. "I guess this means that we act on feelings, because we've gone too long without that, and we say where it goes. Deal?"

"Deal." Maya looked into Riley's eyes again. Riley looked back into Maya's eyes, unable to stop herself from moving closer to her.

Maya kept looking at Riley, and then their lips met. They didn't even realize who kissed who first, but it was so right.

Riley giggled when she pulled away. "You're my sunshine Maya, and I need sunshine in my life."

"I'm not sunshine, I'm darkness and Thunder." Maya contested.

Riley rolled her eyes. _She just doesn't know it yet._

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the girl that Lucas and Farkle like is one of my OCs for Lab Rats that could easily be slid into the GMW world because of her wanting to leave her past behind, and her abusive mom's half sister living in NY.
> 
> And Red Planet Diaries could easily be a version of Degrassi that just takes place in space.
> 
> *I may or not have made that up, but as I can attest, breeches are where it's at for making asses look good. And good jeans. *cough * peyton riding the bull *cough*
> 
> But I still wanna know how they made peyton riding the bull looks so real.
> 
> And I totally just wrote this right now.


End file.
